


Assessment

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new rotary teases Vortex about his personal life.</p><p>Contains references to intimacy and organised crime. Dysfunction AU, pre-war setting. </p><p>Follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/991630">Personnel</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/993289">Testing Ground</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assessment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/gifts).



"Yeah," Vortex said, "but have you ever tried it?" 

"Like I'd want to," Skycraze replied. She adjusted the zoom on her visor, watching her quarry through the bulletproof glass of his penthouse window. "I'm just not into..." She gestured at Vortex without actually looking at him. "...all that."

"All that?" Vortex snorted. He leaned on the parapet of their mid-rent hotel room. "You do know we've got the same build type, right?"

Skycraze grinned. "Same body, _vaaaastly_ different programming language."

"Like that even matters."

Skycraze watched as a second mech entered the penthouse. Short, thin, her quarry's walking datapad. Collateral damage. "I don't think your shuttle friend likes you arranging threesomes without asking him first." 

Vortex shrugged. "He doesn't like much," he said. 

"So you're trying to spice things up?" Skycraze flexed her rotors. 

"Get fragged," Vortex replied cheerfully. 

"Thought that was what _you_ were trying to do?"

"I'm just making conversation. But if you ever change your mind..."

"Dream on, rotorhead."

Vortex draped his arms over the balcony, his tail blades rattling in the wind. "So who's the blue semi you were trying to combine with in the club last night?"

"My partner," Skycraze said. "And no, if you want her name you're gonna have to go up to her and say hi."

"Thought you were locked onto that green racer in Accounting?"

Skycraze zoomed in further, trying to work out exactly what weapons the smaller mech was packing. "I can look," she said. "Doesn't meant I'm gonna touch."

"Uh-huh."

"Just cause you can't keep your cables to yourself."

Vortex gave her a look. "Like I'd want to," he said. 

In the penthouse, a third body had entered the room. Skycraze made a mental note, then shifted her hips, easing the tension from her back. "So what?" she said. "The shuttle blows cold, so you go putting it about all over town?"

"Trust me," Vortex said, "he does not blow cold."

"Then what's the problem?" 

"What problem?"

Skycraze rolled her optics. "Your problem," she said. "I heard you were screwing the boss. I mean frag, you got a shuttle like that to go home to and you're... You're assessing me on my first job so I'm not gonna finish that sentence."

Red flickered in her peripheral vision as Vortex rebooted his optics. "Put the brakes on," he said, "you think we're _bonded?_ "

"Ain't that why you asked me to come home with you?" Skycraze said. "Put a bit of zip back in your feedback loop."

"We're not bonded." Vortex didn't sound amused.

Skycraze smirked. "You act bonded."

"We're not."

Skycraze whistled through her teeth. "Right you are." She managed ten astroseconds of silence before her vocaliser overtook her common sense. "But seriously, you're with the shuttle right, as in _with_ the shuttle?"

"About five nights out of eight," Vortex said. 

"And the boss."

"I like big mechs, it's a thing."

"And that little guy from personnel. What's his name? Clamp?"

Vortex flicked his rotors. "Grounders. Tires."

"And what's that I heard about you walking into a cop bar and trying to pick up Powerhouse of all people?"

"Aw, c'mon, don't tell me you wouldn't? She's like... _frag_."

"Yeah, and she wants you _bad_ ," Skycraze said. "Only it's not for your body." In the penthouse, the two newcomers had begun to move towards the door. "You ever screw that guy?" She gestured at the window, where the latest obstacle to come between Onslaught and increased profits drew what would probably be his last cube of energon.

"A few times," Vortex said. "When he was working for the boss."

Skycraze nodded. "I'm not gonna screw my way around the company," she said. "Be level with me, rotary to rotary; is that gonna harm my chances here?"

Vortex seemed to give this some thought. "I doubt it," he said at length. "But just to be sure, how about I screw around for you? As a favour, rotary to rotary. You can make it up to me later."

Skycraze flashed him an obscene gesture with her blades. Then the lights changed in the penthouse, the newcomers left. "OK," she said, launching herself from the balcony as she transformed. "It's time I showed you what I can do, and so help me do not make me regret my choice of words."

Vortex followed her lead, his laughter lost in the wind.


End file.
